A Price to Pay
by 3-way-killa-33
Summary: Five friends, each entwined to their own destiny will end up on an adventure that will change their lives as they know it. This will be a journey filled from everything from butterflies to dragons. From the friendliest, warming people to the coldest, sickest ones. Everyone is looking at the conflicts on the outside, but no one can see, the real battle is just beginning to brew.


**Author's Note:** Obviously I do not own Bethesda, and because this place is named "FanFiction" everything in here is obviously fictional, and made by fans. However, these OCs are mine.

This chapter is reasonably short, and the first few will be much like it, and note that this will start fairly slow and pick up speed continuously. I promise you guys will love it ^.^ And I'll always take reviews, you know, since this IS my first story on here.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Morndas, 1st of Morning Star, 4E 201**

Califax II

**"Do you ever wonder... You know.. What is outside of those walls?"** Valenus's harmonic Elven voice flowed freely upon the arched, rock cliff they were sitting upon, its location giving a wide view of the beauty or so called _beauty_ of Markarth. This place leads people away from the truth. The Dwarven styled architecture was obviously an amazement to many, but those in the category of _many_ were typically outsiders, people that had never been to Markarth before. To himself and Valenus, it had become a normal sight, a wonder that had become plain to them.

**"You know I do!"** Califax exclaimed as he stood up, his long, dusky blonde hair swirling behind him, and his body rigid with excitement. A smile was embedded on his face as he gazed at the baby blue expanse of sky, the sun bright against the background. **"Valenus, we live in a dump, we have no parents, everyone looks down on us because we were born to a lower class... I mean name a reason we **_**wouldn't**_** want to leave here." **His smile was still upon his face despite the shallow words coming form his mouth. **"I want to leave and explore, like my father did before me."** Califax understood the dangers of leaving the city, but he would never be content with waiting years for his chance at adventure.. He knew the peril, he knew the costs.

The Forsworn were against just... Everyone, the government is and was extremely corrupt, the war between the Stormcloaks and Imperials have caused much grief over the years, the Dawnguard and Vampires have just sprung up a war, the Silverhand and the Werewolves are still going at it, leaving people in fear.. And those were only the notable conflicts.. Skyrim was in a state of constant war, and it didn't look like any of this was at it's ending point, these battles were going to continue for a long time... Unless of course a miracle occurred and someone was able to quench the hatred each branch had.. Or exterminate those branches.. That, however, wouldn't be very good for society.. Just eliminating all of the factions and guilds, what's a world without organizations.. They keep the economy rolling, but those such as the Forsworn should be put to death.

Valenus laughed, now standing up, and he jumped, fairly high, and pulled two apples from a tree right above them, looping over to form a shadowy cloak. He tossed one at Califax who barely caught it with his left hand, two inches away from his face, as he hadn't expected anything to be coming his way. That wasn't a good thing though, he should always be on his guard, hadn't he learned better? Thankfully, he caught it.. If he hadn't that would've been a wasted apple, and food was scarce for them anyways, no need to make it worse. Not to mention the fact he would've been hit in the face, point blank.

To Califax, Valenus's short height was amusing, he was nearly two heads shorter than Califax who stood nearly six foot three. However, Valenus could beat Califax in so many things, some which were running, jumping, and archery. Valenus could destroy him in these things any day of the week. Then again he is a Wood Elf, archery was like a strong suite in their blood. Some wondered why Califax, a Nord, would have a best friend of Elven descent, as apparently your not supposed to like Elves, especially Altmer. Califax is different though, he grew up around all races, and he had come to enjoy and yes _love_ his "family" and Valenus was indeed part of his "family."

**"See, we..will get by this..eventually but for now, you know, just live it up! You never know when death will stalk..upon your doorstep." **Valenus spoke in between bites of his apple, which was green, as he liked sour apples apparently.. Califax would never understand that as he began chomping on his own, a red one, giving an approving **"Mmm"** as his reply, for, no doubt he was enjoying the snack.

They stood in silence and harmony, each finding a tree to lean onto, before Valenus broke the silence.

Finishing his apple and discarding the remains, Valenus nodded his head towards the disguised, dirt path they had taken. **"Let's head back, we're supposed to be meeting them soon."**

Califax followed suite and began walking through the path, making sure to replace all of the random bushes and tree branches he moved.. After all it was supposed to be a _secret_ hangout area, a place where they couldn't be bothered.


End file.
